


it’s just physics

by kenzXquinn



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bottom Peter Parker, College Student Peter Parker, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Light Dom/sub, M/M, No Underage Sex, Peter Parker is Spiderman, Peter is 22, Professor Tony Stark, Sub Peter, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Tony Stark, still have powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 07:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20060632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzXquinn/pseuds/kenzXquinn
Summary: when peter cheats to help ned pass tony stark’s physics class he doesn’t expect what happens next. will mr. stark figure out his secret identity? will he find out about peter’s attraction to him?





	it’s just physics

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is my second starker story and holy fuck it’s pretty damn hot. sorry if i messed anything up. also, undercase is intentional :)

ned slammed his head against peters desk in frustration. peter, who was lounging in his bed, looked up from his own homework to look at the exhausted ned in agony. 

“i can’t do it, peter,” ned sighed, “physics is just too fucking hard. i’m going to have to drop stark’s class.”

“don’t say stuff like that, ned. don’t you know how bad that looks to drop a class your senior year, let alone the class that fucking iron man teaches?” peter exclaimed. “here, give it to me. let me see if i can do it.”

ned handed peter the assignment and the smaller boy looked at the material. peter had taken physics with mr. stark the year prior. peter could do the problems ned was stuck on in his sleep. of course, he wasn’t going to say that and make his best friend feel embarrassed. 

“ned, i’ll finish it for you and give it to you tomorrow morning. go to your room, get some sleep.” peter stood up to shoo ned out of his room. they shared a two bedroom apartment on the MIT campus. 

“are you sure, dude? i can just turn it in half done and accept the F.” ned looked surprised peter even offered. for as long as he knew him, peter hadn’t cheated on school work once.

“yes, ned. now get out of my room and let me finish.” peter playfully shoved ned towards the door and sat back down to complete their homework. peter’s only took an hour to finish, and ned’s took about fifteen minutes. once he was done, he grabbed his suit and crawled out the window. he still had 90 minutes until he should be asleep so why not do a little patrolling?

as he flung through the air and in between the campus buildings, he felt something approaching him. he glanced back to see a red and gold metal suit flying towards him. great, thought peter, now i have to speak with my former professor and childhood hero without disclosing who i am. this was definitely not his first encounter with iron man. for the past seven years, the billionaire would check up on him from time to time to make sure peter wasn’t dying or becoming to overwhelmed. a few times, stark even helped him fight off some criminals who were ganging up on the spider hero. 

the suit got close enough to him, and he heard mr. starks voice, “hello, spiderman. what are you doing here on the MIT campus?” 

“i’m just trying to see if i can help anyone, sir. crime rates on university campuses are getting ridiculous, don’t you agree?” peter tried to swing as gracefully as he could to impress the older super hero. 

“yes, i agree. i’ve just noticed you are here a lot and found it strange. considering you’re from queens, are you not?” 

“um, yes, sir. i’m from queens.” peter mumbled back. shit, i didn’t even think about how weird it is that i’m always in massachusetts.

“you’re a student here, aren’t you, kid?” mr. stark asked. 

“the point of the mask and fake name is to keep my identity private, sir. i don’t disclose any information about my personal life.” peter tried to get out answering the question. 

“so have you taken any of my classes? if you’re the one that designed those webs then i can tell you have an aptitude for science.” the professor totally ignored peter’s personal information rule. 

peter hesitated before replying, “yes, i’ve taken one of your classes.” there are thousands of kids who take his class. there’s no way the professor would know it was him. peter decided he wanted to leave this conversation as soon as possible so he turned himself around and started head back towards his apartment. 

“trying to get away, kid?” mr. stark teased. 

“something like that, sir.” peter replied shyly.

“hey, at least you’re honest. i’ll leave you be, kid.” the older man laughed, “and if you ever need help with the whole super hero thing, you know where to find me.”

“thank you, mr. stark.”

with that, iron man flew away and left peter in peace. 

god, that was so awkward. i can’t believe i actually told him i took one of his classes. now he knows my age and my voice, and can probably figure out who i am. good going, peter. 

that night, peter didn’t sleep very well. he kept having dreams of his identity getting out and aunt may crying. the only people that knew who he was were ned and mj. 

the next morning, peter handed ned his homework back and headed off to class. he went through the day as normal and didn’t have any problems, despite his worries. tony stark didnt even look at him so he felt much safer. that night he didn’t even dare go out patrolling. instead, he stayed inside with ned and played super mario while discussing the girls ned liked. 

peter’s problems started exactly two days later. him and ned both received emails from none other than tony stark asking them to come down to his office to have a talk. they both responded with a “yes, sir.” before heading into campus side by side, too nervous to talk. peter noticed the sweat starting to drip from ned’s forehead and the way ned kept picking at his fingernails. peter didn’t know what to say so he put his hand on ned’s shoulder and gave him a comforting smile. peter looked calm on the outside bun on the inside he was freaking out. 

what if he gets us expelled? what if he recognizes my voice? or what if you already knows who i am? i should just move to canada and never speak to anyone again. 

the walk to mr. stark’s office only took ten minutes and the boys hesitated before heading in through the double doors. when they reached the door that said “tony stark” on it, peter reached up to knock lightly. 

“come in!” the voice on the other side shouted. ned and peter took one more deep breath before walking in to their doom. 

“h-hello, professor. you asked to speak with us?” ned spoke. 

“yes, i have a small problem that i need to address with both of you. will you take a seat please?” the professor gestured to the two seats on the opposite side of his desk. the nervous boys took their seats. 

“have we done something wrong, sir?” peter asked timidly. 

“you tell me, mr. parker.” tony pulled out an assignment from underneath his desk. on the top it said ned leeds, 100%. peter took a deep breath. 

“i-i don’t understand, professor. w-what’s the problem?” peter stuttered nervously. 

“well, peter, i was surprised when i saw mr. leeds achieved a perfect score on his assignment. you see, not a single person in any of my classes got a one hundred, except for him. and please, ned, don’t take any offense to this but you’re far from my best student. so when i took a closer look at the assignment i noticed the handwriting didn’t match and i got suspicious.” the professor smirked, “so i pulled up some of peter’s old assignments and found that the handwriting matched and was less surprised. peter, even though you are terrible at cheating, you are fantastic at physics.”

peter didn’t know if he should apologize or thank him for the compliment so he just didn’t say anything. luckily, ned spoke up. 

“mr. stark, we are really sorry. it was all my fault, i asked peter to do it.” ned lied. 

“peter is an adult and could have said no. instead, both of you agreed to cheat which breaks a huge rule here at MIT.” the professor’s tone got sterner. “now, because i think you two are both respectable, smart young men i will let you off with a warning. but if this happens again, there will be huge consequences, so you understand?” 

“yes, sir.” both boys said in unison. 

“good. now, mr. leeds you are free to go. mr. parker, please stay to discuss one other thing.” ned looked at peter in sympathy before walking out of the room. 

“so, peter, i think you can guess why we’re here.” the professor said. 

“not exactly, sir. i don’t understand what i’ve done wrong.” peter fidgeted.

“i know who you are, peter. i know about your secret superhero identity, ive been watching you for years. you’re quite impressive, kid.” 

“u-uh, thank you, sir.”

“i haven’t talked with you about it yet because you were just a kid and you seemed to be handling yourself quite well. but now, you’re breaking school rules and that’s a big problem for me. you see, people have noticed us together and have assumed i’m mentoring you. if all of a sudden you start bending rules and doing whatever you want, it makes me look bad. do you understand now, peter?”

“y-yes, sir, i understand. it won’t happen again i’m so sorry.” peter always hated getting scolded. the way his professor scolded him, however, made him feel different. he wanted the older man to forgive him more than he’d ever wanted someone to forgive him before. 

“i forgive you, peter, but how am i supposed to be sure you won’t do it again?” tony stood up and walked around to the front of the desk before casually taking a seat right in front of peter. he grabbed peter’s chin and looked into his eyes. 

“i promise, it won’t happen again, sir.” peter squirmed. the position they were in was very intimate and peter would be lying if he said he’d never fantasized about the hot professor before. 

“are you attracted to me, peter?” tony asked, still holding peter’s face in his grip. 

“s-sir...” peter didn’t know how to answer the question. suddenly, the professor used his other hand to grab peter’s growing erection. peter let out a surprised whine but didn’t try to move. 

“answer me, peter. are you attracted to me?” tony squeezed harder at peter dick until it hurt. peter was embarrassed that he secretly loved the pain. 

“y-yes, sir.” peter answered and closed his eyes. he couldn’t believe what was happening. 

“already so hard, baby. you must really like pain, yeah?” tony removed his hand from peters face and gripped the boy’s hair instead. when he pulled back on it peter let out a small moan. 

“good boy, make noise for me. let me hear how much you like it,” tony pulled again, harder this time and peter closed his eyes in pain and pleasure. 

then, both of the professors hands were off of him and he looked up to see his removing his tie. peter watched, trying to breathe. once the tie was off, tony walked behind peter’s chair and grabbed his hands, pulling them behind his back. the tie that kept them in place was easily breakable with peters super strength but peter liked the feeling of being held down. tony started to undo the buttons on peters shirt, revealing the lean toned muscles underneath. 

“so pretty, pete. you drive me insane.” tony pulled the shirt open and went to grab one if peters nipples. peter’s body was eleven times as sensitive as the normal person and the sensation caused him to throw his head back and squeeze his eyes shut. his mouth stayed open, panting and whining whenever tony pinched or pulled. 

“bet you could come just from this, couldn’t you? you’re so fucking responsive, babe.” tony continued to tease peter with one hand while the other hand reached down to undo peters pants. 

“do you have a safeword?” tony asked. sure, he might be a fairly rough dom but he still wanted peter to enjoy himself and didn’t want to force him to do anything. 

“it’s spider.” peter replied through a clenched jaw. of course he already had a safeword. he had been sexually active for years and was far from vanilla. 

“okay, please use it if you need to.” tony said before pulling down peter’s jeans. he stopped and stared at what he saw underneath. peter was wearing white lacy women’s underwear that didn’t leave much to the imagination. 

peter just shrugged, “i like the way they look and feel. knowing nobody knows they’re there is hot.”

“god, you’re perfect.” tony palmed peter through the soft white material. peter’s dick wasn’t small but it wasn’t big either. it was just barely less than average. 

“s-sir, can i suck you please?” peter asked and red spread across his cheeks. tony stared at him in slight shock before smiling. 

“sure, babyboy. let’s put that pretty little mouth to use.” tony had peter stand up out of the chair, his hands still bound and forced him to his knees on the ground. he quickly undid his belt and opened his pants enough to pull his dick out and place it in peter’s willing mouth. peter was way more experienced than tony expected, taking the cock like a pro and causing tony to let a few noises slip out. 

“how many other guys have you sucked off, pete? you’re such a little cockslut, aren’t you?” tony put his hands in peters hair and pushed him down further, forcing peter to take it all. the boy didn’t even gag and tony was amazed. 

peter moved his mouth expertly, sliding his tongue along tony’s base and coming back up to suck on the tip. in just a few minutes tony was already close. 

“gonna come down your throat, and you better take it all. i know you can, slut,” tony said harshly, grabbing onto peters hair and forcing him up and down. peter didn’t want to admit how much he liked the degradation and pain. 

“a-ah, pete, i’m coming.” tony said before shooting his come into peters mouth. he watched some of it dribble down peters chin but the young boy swallowed most of it expertly. 

peter took his mouth off and sat back on his feet, waiting for his next instruction. his aching cock bounced between his legs. 

“you liked that, didn’t you, baby? you love having a cock down your pretty little throat down you?” tony pulled again on the younger man’s hair, knowing how much he lived it. 

“yes, sir. i loved your cock in my mouth.” peter moaned sinfully. 

“get up, slut.” tony pulled peter up to his feet and pushed his against the wooden desk. he grabbed the boy’s dick and started jerking him off quickly. in just a minute peter was already shaking. 

“mr. stark can i come, please? i promise i’ll be good, just let me come. i need it so bad.” peter whined. 

“yes, baby, you can. come for me, pete.” peter release all over tony’s hand, using his own hands to hold himself up with the desk. in took him a while to calm down from his orgasm, his vision turned black and his head went fuzzy, it was some side effect of the super sensitive spider senses. after a few minutes he noticed his hands were untied and tony was holding him up, trying to get his attention. 

“peter, baby, are you with me? come on, sweetie, come back. just breathe.” tony hand him push up against his chest, holding him and rubbing circles in his back. 

“mr. stark?” peter asked quietly, not really knowing what he was asking for. 

“you can call me tony, babe.” peter nodded. 

“tony.” peter tried to use his legs but they didn’t work. 

“i got you, pete. i’m right here.” 

tony held him until peter was well enough to stand, then helped the boy get onto the desk to sit. 

“sit tight, sweetheart. i’m gonna go grab something.” tony walked back to the other side of his desk and rummaged through one of the drawers before he found what he wanted. 

“now, this is your punishment for cheating and breaking the rules. i expect you to not whine or complain about it too much or i will make it worse, okay?” tony showed peter the chastity cage before locking up peter’s dick and balls in the contraption. he turned the lock on it and slipped the key into his pants pocket. 

“thank you, sir.” peter smiled softly. 

“you’re welcome, babe. now, let’s get you dressed and let me take you out to dinner before you go home so we can discuss more of what this relationship entails?” 

“okay. can you help me get dressed, please?” peter looked up at him with his beautiful eyes and tony couldn’t resist. 

“of course, hun.” 

once peter was dressed at ready to go, the headed out of the building, trying to look the least bit suspicious. if anyone saw them holding hands or smiling at each other they might assume they had more than a professional student/teacher relationship. tony led peter to his shiny black mercedes and opened the door for him. peter slid in gracefully and admired the beautiful interior of the car. 

“gorgeous, isn’t it?” tony’s voice broke his trance. 

“it’s incredible.” peter slid his hand across the smooth leather seats and tried not to imagine tony fucking him in the back seat. 

“where would you like to go, peter? anywhere you’d like.”

“can we get thai food, please?” peter asked shyly. already feeling awkward as if he didn’t have tony’s cock in his mouth twenty minutes prior. 

“of course.”

tony sped out through the parking lot and drove them to his favorite thai restaurant. it was a small hole in the wall joint with a sign that read “charlie’s orchid”. tony led the way into the building and peter followed right behind him. once they got seated in a booth in the corner, tony spoke up. 

“so, did you enjoy yourself?” tony smirked slightly when peters face flushed. 

“i, uh, yeah. i did.” peter tried to avoid eye contact. 

“good, i did to. i want to know if you want to continue though? have it be an exclusive private dom/sub relationship.” tony asked. 

“well, how would it work?”

“i’ll give you pleasure, and you’ll give it back. we’ll discuss both of our kinks and hard limits, and go from there. we could meet up at my penthouse here or in the tower in new york on holidays. i think you’re a perfect sub and it’ll give me a chance to mentor and train you not just as a hero but as a person as well.” tony explained. 

“i like that. i mean, i would like to try that.” peter admitted. 

“perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment to let me know how you liked it, and leave some requests for the next chapters. what do you guys want to see happen?


End file.
